Obsession:RikuxSora chapter one
by lxr4eva
Summary: when a new student enters twilight town high school, Sora immediately take a liking to the new boy, but can their simple friendship blossom into something even greater. WARNING! IT BE YAOI!


Sora tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep; his mind was filled with the beautiful boy that he had met that day, Riku.Shiny, silver hair bordered his face, and sparkling green eyes stood out against his flawless pale skin. He wore dark blue jeans and a baby blue T-shirt that perfectly molded to his muscular body. The teacher had introduced him to the class, assigning him to the only empty seat left, the chair that was right next to Sora.

As he sat down, Riku had given a quick glance towards Sora, with a soft smile on his face. 'Wow, he's so hot. wait, he's a guy. AUGH!NO! I like girls! NOT GUYS!' Sora thought as the new boy sat down."So, what's your name?" the new boy asked as he sat down, turning to face the still-in-shocked Sora, whose mind went totally blank. 'Name, name... what's my name? oh wait, Sora, QUIT ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT, ANSWER HIM!' Sora thought to himself as he continued to stare at the now-confused Riku.

"Oh. Um, Sora. My name's Sora."

"Well, nice to meet you Sora." Riku said holding out his hand for the other boy to shake. 'Jeez, he's so adorable, his eyes are so huge, and innocent.' Riku thought to himself.

"Yeah, you too!" Sora said, grabbing the other boys hand and shaking it. 'Wow, his hands are really soft.' Riku thought right as the bell rang, forcing the students to stop talking.

"Good morning class." the math teacher, Zexion, said to the students as he sat down at his desk in the front of the room. "Today, we will begin to study quadratic equations. Please, take out your notebooks and begin to copy these notes." Taking out his notebook, Sora glanced towards the other boy, who was desperately searching in his book bag for something.

"Do you need to borrow some paper Riku?" Sora asked, looking at the other boy.Looking over his shoulder, Riku nodded his head, surprised by the kindness of hi classmate. Sora picked up his book bag, taking out a few sheets of paper and holding them out for Riku to grab. As he reached out to take the paper from Sora, Riku accidentally grabbed onto Sora's hand, which he immediately jerked back. Blushing, Sora turned around in his seat, copying the notes that Zexion was writing on the chalkboard.For the rest of the class the two boys were silent, exchanging quiet glances towards each other, blushing whenever the other was staring back at them. Finally, an hour and twenty minutes later, the bell rung, dismissing the students to their next class.

"So, Riku. What classes do you have next?" Sora asked as he pushed his chair in under the desk.

"Um," Reaching into his book bag, Riku pulled out his schedule, quickly reading over it. "I have English with Xigbar. Then science with Xemnas, and after that I have Social Studies with Xaldin." Riku said.

"Wow! We have all of the same classes so far. C'mon, I'll show you where everything is." Sora said, grabbing the other boy's pale hand and pulling him alongside him. Blushing, Riku ran along with the cinnamon-brown haired boy in front of him, struggling to keep up. As they entered their next class, Riku noticed a red-haired girl, dressed in a too-tight tank top and a way-too-short purple mini skirt, staring at him.

"Um, Sora? who is that?" Riku asked, still looking at the giggling girl. Looking to where Riku was staring, Sora spotted Kairi and Namine, pointing and staring at Riku.

"Oh, the red-haired girl is Kairi, and the other girl is Namine. C'mon, I'll introduce you to them." Sora said, walking over to the two girls.

"Hi Sora! Who's your friend?" Kairi said as Sora and Riku walked over to them. Just then. Roxas walked over, standing next to Namine and putting his arm around her.

"Roxas, Namine, Kairi; this is Riku. Riku, these are Roxas, Namine, and Kairi." Sora said, introducing his friends to his newest buddy.

"Hi there Riku. Have you been having an Okay first day? If you need anything I can help you. Just ask me if you need anything!" Kairi said as she walked off, bumping into Maluxia, and falling right on her ass into a puddle of spilled water, causing the whole classroom to burst out laughing.

"Um, is she all right in the head?" Riku asked, laughing at the girl who was now attempting to hide her whole backside.

"Yeah, she's trying to flirt, she does that to everyone, me and Roxas have turned her down a total of fourteen time, nine for me and five for him." Sora said, looking over at Roxas. "So, how are things between you and Namine doing?" Blushing, Namine hid her face in Roxas's shoulder, and Roxas smiled, showing all of his perfectly white teeth.

"Well, it'll be four months tomorrow." Roxas said, wrapping his arms around Namine's waist. Then, Xigbar walked in, yelling at the students to get into their seats.

"Okay you miserable maggots, get into your seats before I give you all detention."Motioning for Riku to follow him, Sora walked to the front of the classroom, stopping in front of Xigbar.

"Um, Mr.Xigbar sir.. This is Riku, he's a new student here, he just started today." Sora said, pointing at Riku.

"Oh great. Another student. Just sit down, be quiet, and me and you won't have any problems, Got it?" Xigbar said, glaring down at the two students.

"Yes Sir." Riku said walking over to an empty seat, next to Sora and behind Roxas.

"All right brats, take out your text books and read pages 321 through 380. then, do the chapter review at the end. And remember, absolutely NO TALKING."Sora looked over at Riku, rolling his eyes and mouthing out 'He has issues.'Smiling, Riku grabbed a text book from under the desk, flipping through the pages, and then reading.Sighing, Sora took out his text book and began reading, slowly counting down the minutes until class was over, in exactly an hour and twenty minutes.


End file.
